


【好預兆｜CA】藥

by anderson_hamilton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_hamilton/pseuds/anderson_hamilton
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	【好預兆｜CA】藥

「Angel，不要再發光了，現在是半夜兩點。」克羅里翻過身把頭埋進黑色的羽毛枕裡，但白光還是把整個房間照得像天堂。

拉斐爾走下床，赤腳走出臥室，用著有些沙啞的聲音道歉，「抱歉，但是我沒辦法控制……」光線從門縫透進來，而且天使亮得似乎連門都他媽的可以透光。隨後克羅里帶著起床氣一邊抱怨一邊離開房間。

「你怎麼可能不能控制自己發光，我以為你做這件事六千年了，你是吃人類的食物吃壞肚子嗎？」克羅里繞著渾身發光的天使轉了兩圈，戴上了墨鏡。

拉斐爾裹著克羅里變出來的黑毯子，半臥在沙發上，露在攤子外的臉、頭髮也都在發光，「我不知道，我不覺得有哪裡不舒服。」

「你現在就像大教堂一樣讓我不舒服。」克羅里不停變出更厚的毯子蓋到拉斐爾身上，直到白光不再穿透布料，室內開始暗下來。拉斐爾的聲音穿過毯子，「也許過幾天就會好了，你想先回紐約嗎？」

「我們半小時前還睡在同一張床上，你現在就急著趕我出去，發光是墮落的預兆嗎？」

克羅里在舊書店過夜，就像平常一樣。

◎

他們試了幾天，從喝聖水到喝紅糖水，天使的奇蹟不管用，人類治病的各種小方法也沒效果，克羅里說在地獄的惡魔偶爾會用業火給自己烤一下，當然沒敢用在阿茲拉斐爾身上。

克羅里接手了書店的營業，每天從不同的飯店叫一桌子外送，正餐、甜食、紅酒，其他時間都不眠不休尋找拉斐爾發光的原因和停止的方法。

原本沙發和茶几的空間被疊起來的書佔據，拉斐爾看著克羅里快速翻過一本又一本書籍，偶爾還會把書往壁爐扔去。

拉斐爾被絨毯裹得嚴實，手上拿的不是熱巧克力或是溫牛奶，而是一個大碗。他和克羅里都不是非常確定照著女巫配方煮出來的湯藥是不是它該要有的樣子。放進鍋子裡的骨頭和乾樹葉已經融成一鍋濃稠的黑水，在停止產生大泡泡之後被盛進碗裡，「克羅里，你確定這個東西安全嗎？」

克羅里抬頭看他，皺著眉，墨鏡下的眼睛轉動，「如果我先喝會有幫助嗎？」，他在拉斐爾的注視下接過碗，做了幾個深呼吸，「人類的東西不可能把我們殺了吧，就當我們是羅密歐與茱麗葉，你不是最喜歡那些戲劇嗎？」

「但是他們後來都死了……」

「Fuck. 」克羅里喝了一大口，把碗連著剩下的湯藥扔進壁爐裡。阿茲拉斐爾還沒反應過來，就被擁著深吻，苦澀濃稠的液體進入喉嚨，唇齒間是克羅里濕滑的舌頭，柔軟又霸道。

「看，你停止發光了。」克羅里摘下墨鏡，沉溺於兩個人之間的親暱。


End file.
